koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sophitia Alexandra
Sophitia Alexandra (ソフィーティア・アレクサンドル) is an original character created by Namco for the Soulcalibur series. A former holy warrior who fought for the god, Hephaestus, her goal in life is to hunt and destroy Soul Edge. Fragments of the blade were injected into her body when it shattered once, and its dark energies infected her and her then unborn children. Soul Edge's malevolence turns her children mad whenever the sword or its fragments are nearby. She fights with the hopes of saving her children from its influences. Role in Game Sophitia wanted to return home after her ending in the fourth Soulcalibur, worried for her children. She is sucked into a time distortion along the way and dragged into the dimensional realm. During her time there, parts of her world have merged with what remains of Liaodong. Assisted by Nene, Sun Jian, and Masanori, she is able to defeat the serpent troops swarming the vicinity. Unable to return home, however, she puts finding her children on hold and joins the Coalition out of gratitude. Character Information Personality Sophitia is a kind and caring woman who puts the lives of her family members above all others. She is protective of her younger sister Cassandra to point of scolding her if the latter has been out fighting. A devoted mother, she will do whatever it takes to protect her children, Patroklos and Pyrrha. When defeating opponents in battle, she reprimands them like ill-behaving children while always speaking in a soft motherly tone. She refuses to take the lives of others under any circumstances, believing all life to be precious. She shares an affinity with Sun Jian, Nene, Joan of Arc, and Yinglong. Character Symbolism Her second and third weapons allude to Soul Calibur and Soul Edge respectively. Both blades played a central role in the Soulcalibur series and were eventually wielded by Sophitia's children during the fifth game. Voice Actors *Chie Nakamura - Japanese voice Quotes Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : Slams the ground to create fissures, damaging enemies on contact. : , : :R1: Performs a short dash, temporary invincibility while performing the move. :R1, : Performs a small thrusting attack after dashing. :R1, : Performs a spinning kick that generates a tornado around her after dashing. : , R1: Vaults unto the opponent's shoulders, twists them around, then rams shield upward upon landing. : : Horse Moveset : : : , , , , , : : : Horse stampedes with a powerful aura. Fighting Style Holding when performing a strong attack other than C1 will bestow her weapon with the flame attribute as well as enhance its damage output. A few of Sophitia's attacks are references to her original moves in the Soulcalibur series. *Sophitia's Musou is a re-enactment of her Critical Finish move "Divine Palladium" from Soulcalibur IV. Weapons Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Stage:' *'Requirements:' Big Star Weapons Sophitia uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Soul Edge *Soul Calibur External Links *Soulcalibur wiki profile __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Warriors Orochi Characters